Future Mr And Mrs Claus
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats32
Summary: Troy is Santa Claus son and meant to be the next Santa. Troy has to find a wife before it is time for him to take over. Troy meets Gabriella and falls in love with her. What will happen when Gabriella learns the truth about Troy being Santa Claus son? Will Troy and Gabriella be together and married at the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jack and Lucille Claus asked Chad the elf to go tell their son that they needed to talk to him. Chad said to Mr and Mrs Claus that he will get on it and left the room. Troy Claus was visiting the deer that pull the sleigh. Chad saw Troy with the deer and went over to him. Troy saw his friend Chad coming over to him. Chad told his friend that his parents want to talk to him. Troy asked his friend if his parents had said why they wanted to talk to him. Chad told his friend that all they said was that they had to talk to him. Troy said to his friend that he better go find out what his parents want to talk to him about. So Troy left his friend and went back to castle to see what his parents wanted.

Mean while Gabriella had arrived at the bakery and went inside to start working. Melody asked Gabriella to put the cupcakes and cookies out. So Gabriella put the cupcakes and cookies out. Gabriella then went to see if her friend Melody needed any help with the pies and other bake goods. Melody was finishing the pie that she was working on. Gabriella asked her friend if she needed any help with the pies. Melody told her friend that she is about done with pies. So Gabriella went to see if there was any customers to wait on.

Troy arrived back at the castle and went inside it. Jack and Lucille Claus were sitting in the living room and talking about what they were going to say to their son. Troy went to the living room and saw his parents. Troy asked his parents what they wanted to talk to him about. Jack and Lucille told their son to sit down. Troy sat down in the chair and waited for his parents to talk. Jack and Lucille told their son that he needs to find a wife. Troy then asked his parents why he needed to find a wife for. Jack told his son that one day he will be taking over and that he will need a mrs claus. Troy said to his dad that he knows about taking over one day,but he does not understand the rush in him getting a wife so soon.

Jack told his son that if he does not get a wife, that he will not be able to take over. Troy could not believe that his parents were making him get a wife so soon. Lucille could tell that her son was not happy about getting a wife so soon. Jack then told his son that if he has not found wife with in six months that he and mom would find him a wife. Troy said to his dad that he can not do that to him. Jack told his son that they can. Troy asked his parents if they were done talking. Jack said they were done talking to him for now,but they will talk about it again soon.

Troy left the living room to get a way from his parents. He went to his bedroom to do some thinking. Troy decided to leave the north pole that night and find a wife. So that night he packed his bag and then looked around his room before leaving it. Troy tip toed out of the castle and then went to the barn to say goodbye to the reindeer. After he said goodbye to the reindeer, that he left the barn. Troy pick his bag up and then use some of his Christmas magic to leave the north pole.

Troy arrive in alburqueque and went to find a hotel stay at. He was happy to be a way from his parents for a while. Troy found a hotel and went inside to get a room. He went up to the desk clerk and asked for a room. He got his room key and went to his hotel room. Troy enter his hotel room and shut the door. He sat his bag on the dresser and then changed his clothes. Troy decided that he wanted to go out and explore the town.

Troy grabbed his hotel key and put it in his pocket. He also made sure that he had his cellphone and wallet on him too. Troy left his hotel room and went back down to the lobby. He left the hotel and got into his rental car. As he was driving around , he saw a bakery and decided to check it out. So he park the car and turned it off. Troy got out of the car and locked it up. He went into the bakery and started looking at the bake goods.

Please Review!

A/N Here is the first chapter for one of my new Christmas stories. I have not decided yet how many chapters this story will have. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella meeting each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella arrived at the bakery and went inside. She went to the kitchen and put her apron on. Gabriella was happy that she had made it to work on time. So she went to the front to see if they need more bake goods to be made and put out. Troy was looking at the cookies and trying to decide which cookies he wanted to get. Gabriella saw that there was plenty of cookies and other bake goods. So she went to tend to the costumers. Troy had decided to get some chocolate chip cookies and some sugar cookies too. Gabriella had finish with a costumer and went to help the guy that was looking at the cookies.

Troy heard some one come over to him. Gabriella asked the guy what he would like to get. Troy looked from the cookies and saw who had talk to him. He told her that he wanted some Chocolate Chip cookies and a few sugar cookies too. So Gabriella put the cookies that the guy asked for in a bag. Troy follow Gabriella to the check out desk. Gabriella rang Troy up and he paid for the cookies. Gabriella asked him what his name was and he told her that his name was Troy. Troy asked the clerk what her name was and she told him that her name was Gabriella. Troy told Gabriella that he better get going and that he hope to see her again.

So Troy left the bakery and went to his rental car. He unlocked the car and got into it. He pulled a way from the bakery and headed back to the hotel. Mean while Gabriella was thinking about Troy while she was in the kitchen making some more cookies. Troy arrived back at his hotel and parked the car. He got out of the car and grabbed his cookies. Then he locked the car up and went into the hotel. Troy went to his room and went inside to eat some of his cookies. Gabriella had finish baking the cookies and was done for the day. Her boss came in and told her that she had the day off. Gabriella took the apron off and went to get her coat. She put her coat on and then grabbed her purse. Gabriella left the bakery and began walking back to her apartment.

Troy had finished eating his cookies and then went to get ready for bed. Troy was thinking about Gabriella while he was getting ready for bed. He then sat down on his bed and grabbed his bottle of water. He took a drink of his water and then he put the lid back on his water bottle. He sat it back on the night stand and got into his bed. Troy lay down and went to sleep for the night.

Mean while Gabriella arrived at her apartment building and went inside. She went up to her apartment and unlocked the door. Gabriella went into the apartment and shut the door. She took her coat off and hung it up in the closet. Gabriella then went to her room to change her clothes. Gabriella started to think about Troy and how good looking he was. Gabriella had finish putting on her bed time clothes and left her bedroom. Gabriella went to her kitchen to get a snack and a drink. She then decided to watch a movie before she goes to bed. Gabriella went to her living room and turn the tv on. She then put the dvd player on and put a movie in. Gabriella sat down on her couch and started the movie.

An hour later she had finished watching the movie. Gabriella took the movie out and put it away. She shut the dvd player and tv off. Gabriella picked her bottle water up and went to her bedroom. She got into her bed and was still thinking about Troy. She lay down and went to sleep for the night. The next morning Gabriella woke up and went to take a quick shower. Gabriella had finished getting dressed and was now doing her hair. She finish her hair and was now putting her make up on. She left her bedroom and went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella decided to make herself some scramble eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast. She was thinking about Troy again while making her breakfast. Gabriella wondered if she would see Troy again. She also wondered what Troy's last name was.

Troy woke up and went to take a shower. He got dressed for the day and then went to pick his stuff up. Troy grabbed his cellphone, wallet and room key before he left the room. He left the hotel and went to his car. He got in his car and left the hotel parking lot. Troy went to find a cafe that was serving breakfast. A few minutes later Troy found a cafe that was serving breakfast and parked his car. He got out of his car and walked into the cafe. Troy went up to the counter and sat down. He saw a menu and took it out of the holder. Troy decided that he was going to get pancakes with sausage links for his breakfast. So he gave his order to the waitress and then put the menu back in the holder. While he was waiting for his breakfast to arrive, he started to do some thinking.

Gabriella had finish making her breakfast and was now eating it. While she was finishing her breakfast, her cellphone started ringing and so she answered it. She asked who is this and found out it was her friend Taylor. Gabriella asked her friend what was up. Taylor told her friend that she called to see how things are with her. Gabriella told Taylor that things were fine. Taylor asked her friend if she could come stay with her for awhile. Gabriella told her friend that she come stay with her for a while. Taylor told her friend that she would see her in a few days. So they hung up after saying goodbye. Gabriella had finished her breakfast and went to put her dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later. She looked at her clock and saw that it was time to head for work. So Gabriella got her coat and purse and walked out of the apartment. She locked her door and then went down the stairs. She left the apartment building and started walking to work.

Please Review!

A/N Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter wrote. I am still dealing with writer's block for my hsm stories. The next chapter will have Mr and Mrs Claus finding out that their son Troy is gone and them sending elf Chad to find him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucille Claus went to find her son Troy. What Lucille Claus did not know was that her son Troy had left the north pole. Mrs Claus went down to her sons bedroom and knocked on the door. His mom waited for her son to open the door. Lucille waited a few minutes and then went in to her sons bedroom. She saw that her sons bed was not slept in. She left her sons bedroom and went to talk to the staff to see if they had seen her son.

Mean while Troy got up and took a shower. He got dressed for the day and then he left his apartment to go get something at the bakery. Troy wondered if he would see Gabriella again at the bakery. So he was on his way to the bakery to get some thing sweet to eat. Troy also wondered if his parents had notice that he was gone. Troy decided that he was going to ask Gabriella if she would go out on a date with him. So he arrived at the bakery and went inside to see if Gabriella was there.

Gabriella arrived at the bakery on time and went inside to start working. Gabriella did not see that Troy was there in the bakery. She went to the kitchen and started making some more cookies and other bake goods. Gabriella wondered if she would see Troy that day. What she did not know was that he was there in the bakery getting some cookies and a few other bake goods. So Gabriella was coming out with some more chocolate chip cookies and sugar cookies. She placed the cookies on the counter shelf. Gabriella then she looked around and saw Troy looking at the cookies. So she started walking over to Troy and see if he wanted to talk some more.

Back At The North Pole:

Lucille had finished asking her staff about her son. Lucille then decided that she needed to find her husband and tell him that their son is missing. Jack Claus had just finished looking threw the naughty and nice list, when he heard his wife calling him. Jack left the room he was in and went to see what his wife wanted. Lucille saw her husband coming up to her. Jack asked his wife why she was calling him. Lucille told her husband that their son was missing. Jack asked his wife if she had asked the staff if they had seen their son Troy. Lucille told her husband that she had asked the staff and they told her that they had not seen Troy. Jack and his wife decided to go find Chad and have him go look for their son Troy. Elf Chad was in the work shop telling Zeke about Troy being upset about his parents wanting him to find a bride.

Jack and his wife had found Chad talking to Zeke. Zeke saw Jack and his wife coming over to them. Chad asked his friend Zeke what was wrong. Zeke told Chad that Troy's dad and mom are coming over. Chad saw Troy's parents coming up to them and wondered what was going on. Jack and his wife told Chad that they need to talk to him alone. Zeke told Chad he would see him later and left him to talk to Troy's parents. Chad asked Jack and his wife what was up and they told them that their son Troy is missing. Chad asked them if they had looked for Troy. Troy's mom told Chad that they had looked everywhere for him and had also asked around too. Chad could not believe his friend Troy was missing. Jack and his wife asked Chad if he could go find him. Chad told Jack and his wife that he would go find Troy for them. They thank their elf Chad for doing this and that they hope that he finds Troy soon. So they said good by to Chad and went back to work.

Chad went to find Zeke and tell him about Troy missing and to see if he would want to help find him. Zeke had finished feeding the reindeer when he saw Chad coming over to him. Chad told Zeke about his conversation with Mr and Mrs Claus and that he has go find Troy. Zeke could not believe that Troy was missing and wondered where he could be at. Chad asked Zeke if he wanted to help him find Troy. Zeke told Chad that he would love to come with him and find Troy. Jason over heard the conversation between Chad and Zeke and knew that he should tell them that Troy was in New Mexico. So Jason went over to Chad and Zeke and told them that he knows where Troy is at. Chad and Zeke asked Jason where Troy was aT. Jason told Chad and Zeke where Troy was at. Chad and Zeke could not believe that Troy had went to New Mexico to find his bride. So Chad and Zeke thanked Jason for telling them. So Chad and Zeke went back to their rooms and packed a bag. A few minutes later they left their rooms and were now leaving the north pole to find Troy.

Back At The Bakery:

Troy looked up from the cookies and saw Gabriella coming over to him. Gabriella asked Troy what cookies he would like to get. Troy said to Gabriella that he would like to get some chocolate chip cookies and some sugar cookies too. So she got Troy the cookie he wanted. Troy paid for the cookies and then asked Gabriella if she would like to have dinner with him that night. Gabriella could not believe that Troy was asking her out on a date. So she told Troy that she would love to have dinner with him that night. So Troy told Gabriella he would see her later then. Gabriella gave Troy her address and told him that she would see him later then. Troy left the bakery and went back to his apartment. Troy could not wait for his date with Gabriella.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter posted. I have been dealing with major writer's block for my stories on here. I am slowly getting over my writer's block. The next chapter with have Troy and Gabriella's dinner date and also will have Chad and Zeke arriving in New Mexico.


End file.
